docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Buddies Forever!
"Space Buddies Forever!" is the first segment of the eighty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on December 11, 2015. Summary When Commander Crush hurts his wing and loses one of his screws, Star Blazer Zero offers one of his extra screws so Doc can fix him. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *J. Michael Higgins as Star Blazer Zero Songs *A Part of Me *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript The Wicked King: I am the wicked space king, and you must all bow down before me, big sizzle bop. Commander Crush: Ha! Commander Crush will never be ruled by a wicked space king. The Wicked King: Beep-bop-bip. Very well. You leave me no choice. Release the giant space monster. Beep sizzle-bop. (Stuffy blows trumpet) Doc: Roar! Stuffy: Wow, nice roar. Chilly: (Screams) Giant space monster. Help! Save me! Oh, save me. Lambie: You do know that's just Doc, right? Chilly: Oh, um... Yeah, of course. I was just pretending to be scared. The Wicked King: Oh, I say, I do not approve of these flying conditions. There's not enough leg room. Commander Crush: You don't even have legs. The Wicked King: That's beside the point. And where is my juice box? Commander Crush: There's no beverage service on this flight. The Wicked King: I am going to push this button and call the flight attendant. Commander Crush: No, don't. That will make me... (Wicked King pushes button) transform back into a robot. (Both scream and fall) Stuffy: Someone's coming. Chilly: I hope it's not a monster. Lambie: The monster was just Doc. Chilly: Oh, of course it is. I was still, um... pretending. Star Blazer Zero: Doc, I may have an idea. Those screws you need, are they space standard QX-937 screws? Commander Crush: That's right. How did you know? Star Blazer Zero: They're the same screws used to hold my astronaut belt on. Doc, I would be truly honored to donate my screws to help fix my buddy, Commander Crush. Commander Crush: What? Can he do that, Doc? Doc: He could. It would be like how people sometimes donate organs, like kidneys, someone who needs them. Star Blazer Zero: I have more screws than I need to hold on this belt. I want to donate two of them to Crush. Commander Crush: Zero, you'd do that for me? Star Blazer Zero: Of course. We're space buddies. Commander Crush: Space Buddies. Forever! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Wingius-Fallius-Offalossalopsy *This is the fourth episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first three were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful" and "Lambie Gets the Linties". Gallery Space Buddies Forever Pic 001.jpg Space_Buddies_Forever_Pic_002.jpg MAS_0000000000071000_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e20-ingested-Space Buddies Forever.jpg Doc_puts_commander_crush_and_star_blazer_zero_to_sleep.jpg Maxresdefault_279.jpg Image_a7575d59.jpg Space_Buddies_Forever_Pic_003.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-28-space-buddies-forever-liv-long-and-pawsper.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Episodes about Star Blazer Zero Category:Episodes about Commander Crush Category:Season 3